Tzimisce Clan
Clan Tzimisce (茨密希, Cí mì xī) is a Vampire Clan and one of the two clans that make up the Sabbat. About Along with the Lasombra Clan, they make up the Sabbat.[[Chapter 37|'Chapter 37']] They are known for their cruel nature, use of dark arts and lack of compassion. They don't even consider this to other members of their clan, though it is not uncommon for them to guide other members into what it means to be a Tzimisce. While most members of the clan are heartless and cruel, Sorace was said to be an exception for his clan.Chapter 84 The true dark side of their clan is their desire for exploration; they like to experiment on subjects, making them suffer great pain while they carry out their scientific studies. Their experiments exhaust a great dealing of resources, but fuel a bloodlust within their clan members, causing them to feel great power within over life and death.[[Chapter 103|'Chapter 103']] Their leader and crown prince is Yi Sai, who is the most cruel and sadistic vampire of the clan and follows the ideal Tzimisce blueprint for his clan members. He enjoys setting an example for others to follow by forcing all Clan members to be his obedient servants who do as he asks or face the consequences. Chapter 51 After the events within the Forbidden Sphere, their clan receives a huge loss and is forced to pull in members from its outer circle like Sorace. Chapter 80 Their clans Sacred Weapon is The Cup of Blood.Chapter 37 Their clan also raises Zombies for use by the Sabbat as mass stock troops. Members XuWucheng.png|Yi Sai Zhi yan.png|Xi Yan IdoitVampire.png|Sorace unnamedtclan.png|unamed clan member often seen with Yi Sai unnamedtclan2.png|Another member that is unnamed but accomplishes Yi Sai tmember1.png|An unnamed member of the clan tmember2.png|Another unnamed member tzimmems.png|Members of the clan Influence *The Chinese name can mean "motivates to seal off hope". *They are based on the clan of the same name from Vampire: The Masquerade, they hail from Transylvania, in fact Dracula is a member of their clan. While their sadistic habits are carried into the Vampire Sphere storyline, the members of this clan are quite a step away from the forms displayed in Vampire; the Masquerade (save Yi Sai himself). Their reputation as a cruel and sadistic clan results in many other clans simply avoiding them, as their experiments are inhumane, twisted and cruel. They push the limits of the Vampire form, their dabbing with Vicissitude, the art of crafting flesh and bone, results in many of the clan barely looking human. This makes them one of the clans who least resemble their VtM counterparts. In VtM, the clan are also part of the reason for the existence of the Tremere, who technically are classified as a variation of their bloodline. Due to the interactions of the two bloodlines, the two are locked in a bloodfeud. **The clan in VtM is the most heavily influenced of the clans by the book Dracula. **The use of Zombies early on is likely based on the Revenants, Ghouls that are often associated with the Tzimisce Clan. In popular culture, "ghouls" is a loose term that can mean any form of undead creature, including Zombies and sometimes they are regarded as the same thing, and further more it is not always possible to translate successfully into other languages. **Their clan logo is of a serpent biting its own tail or "devouring" itself and is also from VtM. It represents their need to redefine themselves, to explore the limits of the flesh in regards to life/death, create inhumane experiments and thus this ends up devouring their humanity to redefine themselves as Vampires. **The Elemental magic Yi Sai is teaching to Xi Yan is based on the Koldunic Sorcery. In VtM it exists in fire, earth, water, wind, spirit, and sorrow based variation. In the VS so far only the fire and water / ice variation got mentioned. *** Fiery Courage - A koldun permanently diminishes the difficulty to resist their fear regarding fire. *** Combust'' ''- A koldun ''causes a target to spontaneously combust. *** '''Heat Wave' - A koldun creates a blistering wind that can kill a target. *** Minions of the Deep - A koldun summons water elementals to do his bidding. *** Kupala's Fury - A koldun creates a powerful earthquake. **The Tzimisce Clan also uses Animalism, which is a spell that allows them to summon animals. They normally use it to induce fear in their victims or opponents. Yi Sai uses this to summon snakes. *** Beckoning spell that can summon animals. He was shown to call snakes and bats to him. **They are also practicing the Auspex, which can heighten their senses. With it they can sense lies, see someones emotions, dirty little secrets, personality, phobias, etc... Yi Sai demonstrates all standard skill when he deals with Xi Yan. *** Heightened Senses: Raise one of your five senses to superhuman levels. *** An Ear for Lies: Know when someone lies to you. *** Aura Perception: Learn various qualities of a person from their aura. *** Sense Vibrations: Learn the most intense emotion of a person. **Even though Presence originally is not practiced by the Tzimisce, Yi Sai seems to use it on several occassions. It is the Discipline of supernatural allure and emotional manipulation which allows Kindred to attract, sway and control crowds. *** Awe: Once the vampire employs this power, those who are near him or her either want to be closer to him or her, or shudder in fear. *** Dread Gaze: This power engenders unbearable terror in its victims. **Their most significatn skill in VtM is Vicissitude, which can make them look inhuman, twist their body into alien forms. It basically flesh-bone-and-body crafting. In VS they don't demonstrate the "ugly" side of their ability, though Yi Sai uses technics from this skill set: ***'Malleable Visage '''which is for cosmetic use like erasing scars'Chapter 98. The imperfect spell of the Giovanni seems to be from this skill set, too: ***'''Body Arsenal, that can make the users bones into weapons[[Chapter 32|'Chapter 32']] ***'The Body Impolitic', which can infuse parts of the body with will to allow them to be severed from the trunk to do his biding[[Chapter 96|'Chapter 96']]. ***'Liquefy the Mortal Coil': turn victim body parts into blood and ***'Reform Body': recreate a body after death (both are from the highly advanced level). References Site Poll If the choice was yours to make, which of the clans would you want to be part of in Vampire Sphere? Ventrue Tremere Gangrel Brujah Malkavain Toreador Nosferatu Lasombra Tsimizce Giovanni Ravnos Category:Vampire Category:Vampire Clan Category:Tsimizce Clan